Blind To Me
by Reika Hyouden
Summary: Even with those eyes, he still couldn't see the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I've decided to write an angst-filled Nejiten one-shot with hints of NaruHina and NejiHina. I have always wanted to write one, so here we go._

* * *

The katana sliced through her, exiting just as quickly as it entered.

She was on a solo A-ranked mission, requested by none other than herself. Why, you might ask; because she lost her will to live anymore. But she was not just going to commit suicide; that would just be sad and frowned upon. If she was going to die, it was to be the way she wanted to go.-by the hands of her enemy.

She could hear their rambling footsteps trailing off into the distance and she waited, until there were no other sounds in the forest, excluding her broken breaths.

'So this is what it feels like to die...'

She began to ponder on her life, and how it could've been if there was one little change. If she had met her parents, maybe the kids back in her Genin years wouldn't have thought she was a freak. Maybe if she took up taijutsu instead of using her weapons. Maybe she would've told Neji what she felt about him before he chose to marry Hinata. Well, he didn't choose to. His clan forced him to. She knew that really pissed him off. But he couldn't argue with his clan elders. In order to preserve the byakugan, one must marry their relative. It was odd, but it was also needed.

She didn't want to disrupt the marriage, because she expected this sooner or later. But she never knew that it would hurt her this much. This wound gushing out cold, bitter blood was nothing compared to the pain Neji put her through. But now he'll never know...

And maybe that was for the best. Lee will probably tell him a few years from now, when it's too late. He suspected something anyway. In a few years, he'll tell Neji what he thought she felt when she looked at him, when they came into contact during sparring, and when he looked at her with those piercing byakugan eyes. Neji will know, and he wouldn't care. Or at least that's what she thought. By the time Lee tells him, she'll be dead, and he'll probably have an heir to the clan. Something she could have never given him.

She started to feel numb. But her arms and legs were no use to her now anyway. She was free. Something Neji always wanted to be.

'But he is now...' She thought to herself.

The Hyuuga clan discussed that since Hinata is their true heir to the Hyuuga, Neji will be in the main house, resulting in the removal of his curse mark. That green symbol branded on to his forehead that he always covers up during sparring. She never felt that Neji truly trusted her, even when he told her about his blind spot. He probably told Hinata by now.

She could never learn to hate Hinata. For she was too nice and kind. They were good friends, but when she married Neji, that all changed. She knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto, and Hinata knew that she was in love with Neji. Hinata just couldn't look at her straight knowing the fact that she stole her lover. Damn, she was nice. And there was no changing that.

Her vision started to feel blurry, with occasional black splotches here and there. Oh, what she would've done to see Neji one last time. With those cold, frigid eyes. But he was most likely in the Hyuuga Manor training with his wife, or Lord Hiashi.

So, in her last moments she was alone. And that's what she wanted. You could say that this mission was suicidal, because she knew that she couldn't handle an A-rank by herself. But she wasn't the type of person to just throw her life away. Oh no, she was going out how she wanted to go out since she was little. And, as mentioned before, her enemy was the one that ended her life. Ended her suffering.

She knew that death would overcome her. She could feel it in her loosening muscles. After all, love is painful, and death is peaceful. Maybe she could see her parents for the first time. She started to let herself relax, knowing that she was going to end up dead anyways, so why not enjoy it? Neji will be at her funeral (she hopes) and say his respects. Maybe Hinata will be there too! No one asked for this to happen, but it just did. There's nothing anyone could have done to change this cruel reality.

The harsh breeze swept across her face, and she winced, soaking in all of the bitterness it had dwelled upon her. The Cloud nin had left already, leaving her wounded body on the blood-stained grass, probably so she could rot away and be forgotten.

Problem was, she was already forgotten. Well, at least that's what she began to think. And so, she lays here, a large, clotted gash on her chest; letting the majority of her blood pour out. She didn't have much time to live anymore; that was inevitable. She didn't want to get back up and face the world anymore. Maybe it was best if she died. Besides, who would even care? Everyone would forget about her, anyways.

She smiled grimly as she counted the birds above her. Eight. She wanted desperately to recall the memories that were conjuring up in her mind. But she wouldn't. She couldn't remember what had happened back when she was a Genin. Hell, she couldn't even remember her own team!

But what did it matter, anyways? The blood-loss was taking over her, leaving her with one lone thought still drifting in her mind.

'I love you, Neji.'

And she died like that. With the eight birds circling around her, protecting her as she left for a better place.

* * *

_A/N-This was my first time letting a major character die in a fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. And should I continue it so it could be a two-shot or three-shot? Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Eight Birds

_A/N-I've been thinking about this chapter for a couple of days, and have finally come to a conclusion. Contains traces of NejiHina, and ShikaIno. Please review at the end!_

* * *

The usual blue sky along with the clouds faded away, though in went unnoticed by any of the villagers in Konoha. It was replaced by a grim, grey background with nothing to support it. Not even a single bird could be spotted making its way across the sky.

The news has been broken to everyone already, and they took it in slowly. Most of the kunoichi had to ask the Lady Tsunade to repeat what she had said to them, just to soak it all in. Some even started to cry a few moments afterwards. Every person from the Konoha 12 (excluding Sasuke) was present in the room at that time. Ino held on to Shikamaru to prevent her from falling down and crying on her knees. Hinata had to hold on to Neji for the same reason. Sakura, wanting more answers, swallowed her grief and finally faced Tsunade with a question.

"What happened to her?" She barely managed to choke out, sniffling out more of her wet tears. The other kunoichi joined her weeping as well.

Tsunade had to hold back her own tears as well. She regained her composture and looked at them, sympathy flooding her eyes.

"She requested an A-rank mission and was killed by a group of Kumogakure shinobi." She said plainly, although she was hurting inside as well. Tenten, she had to admit, was one of the strongest kunoichi she had ever met. Let's not forget that Tsunade was her idol or a period of time too.

Hinata dug her face into Neji's shirt, not wanting to hear anymore. Those damn rogue Cloud shinobi. What did they want from Konohagakure? Can't they just target another village? They've killed too much of their nin, anyway.

"Her funeral will be held this afternoon."

That afternoon? It was too soon to say goodbye to their life-long friend. They exited the room a couple of minutes later, by Tsunade's command. She herself couldn't handle all the sadness dwelling up inside the room. It was bad enough that one of her shinobi died! Now, she had to watch their mourning reactions? She sat back down in her chair, eyes closed, thinking about why Tenten asked for a solo A-ranked mission.

Her eyes opened quickly, and then slowly drooped back down. She understood.

She looked outside her glass window. She was the first person to notice the sudden change of weather. There was only one thought present in her vacant mind.

'Tenten, I'm sorry he didn't know.'

* * *

The funeral was, as Tsunade said, that afternoon. The majority of Konoha had come, even the people who she had only talked to once or twice. They were all dressed darkly, much like the expressions they bared across their faces.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata did their best not to cry, but a few tears escaped their moist eyes here and there. Lee and Gai were surprisingly quiet, neither of them shedding any traces of tears. She deserved more than that. Kiba and Akamaru both had solemn faces. Kiba had to comfort his dog to stop him from whining. Those two grew close to Tenten over the years. Shino had the same look he always had printed on his face, but with slumped shoulders and low eyebrows. Shikamaru's eyes were closed the entire time, probably so no tears could escape. Thus, saving his pride. Not shockingly, he didn't think this occasion was troublesome. It was needed. Chouji didn't feel hungry at all during the ceremony. Tenten was actually a great friend to him. Naruto didn't have his usual trademark smile on. His sea blue eyes lost their luster and were replaced by raw sadness. He'd never lost a comrade for good. I mean, sure, Sasuke left. Naruto could bring him back, for Kami's sake! Tenten could never be brought back to Konoha ever again. And that's what he hated. He hated the fact that one of his friends was gone for good-and he couldn't do anything about it.

There were only a few people that didn't attend the ceremony. Them, being the Hyuuga heads. They had a meeting today, and couldn't miss it, no matter what the occasion. They let Hinata slide, because Neji was really all they needed...

* * *

They all went home in silence, no one even bothering to say a word to anyone else. Hinata ran back to the Hyuuga compound, her held back tears finally being let out. She locked herself in her room, and sat down on the wooden floors.

'Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to take him away from her?'

She crawled to a corner and pulled her knees against her, resting her forehead on her kneecaps.

'Tenten, gomenesai."

Neji was also in their room, but he went unnoticed to her. He studied her features; bloodshot, puffy eyes, with her face nearly consumed by her wet tears. He stepped closer to her, and she scooted back.

"Hinata, what's the matter?"

"T-Tenten." She said between hiccups. She couldn't handle anymore guilt.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was crying over her death. That's life, anyway. At least she died how she wanted to.

"What about her?"

She glared at him, hard. He had never seen this side of her before.

"She's dead. Dead, Neji. Don't you even care?" He was surprised that she didn't stutter during those few sentences. He started to choose what he was going to say next, careful about his next choice of words.

"Tenten died the honourable way, Hinata. Let her be."

Hinata stood up and scoffed.

"You really don't know, do you?" she puzzled him, crossing her arms tightly.

"Know what?" he said, with hints of concern on his Hyuuga features.

"She loved you Neji."

* * *

The sky was still grey, as he walked to the slab of stone. He outlined the engraved letters with his fingers. He thought about everything they've done together, and everything she's done for him. There were now eight birds circling his body high above in the sky. How ironic.

He suddenly realized how stupid he was for not noticing. For not being there for her. His thoughts were all jumbled, but he held onto one desperately. And it pained him to know that he could never tell it to her face.

'I'm sorry, Tenten. I love you.'

* * *

_A/N-Yes, Tenten died. I asked some of my friends whether she should die in this story or not. Most of them said she should, so, here we are. Special thanks to Starlight280, Airi Shirokuro, and M for helping me! And M, you know who you are! Please review! _


End file.
